propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Nasul City
Administration Ryuumongeki Minoru 龍門劇　稔 Age: 35 Gender: Male Height: 178cm Race: IEU-born/Japanese Dubbed "The Ultimate Strategist". When Minoru assumed the role of Governor at the age of 25, he inherited a land largely comprised of magic merchants and Propella dealers, driven largely by the Propella lake within their borders. Foreseeing the need to expand their repertoire to reduce the risk of being outperformed by nearby states, Minoru oversaw Fisi's meteoric rise at its helm, building the previously miniscule Central Business District into the sprawling metropolis now known as Nasul City. Within ten years, the state saw an economic growth of over 200%. The Governor himself is rarely seen in public, but his approval ratings remain perpetually above 95%. THere in an unwritten agreement between all the other leaders of the IEU that he should never be contacted if he does not wish to be contacted, and that they should never explicitly confront him regardless of matter or importance. People Shimotsuki Haruto Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 185cm Race: IEU-born/Japanese-American The sole experimental result of the first Propella Harmoniser Power Amplification System. Originally a computer systems engineer at the Propella Research Institute, Haruto was chosen due to his status as a Blank (a person with no special abilities, ESP or magic or otherwise) and his lack of immediate family. After his successful conversion, the Harmoniser was acquisitioned by the terrorist group World Without Boundaries, which resulted in the Second Propella War. It was later decided that the Harmoniser would never be constructed again on such a large scale to prevent future abuse, and the resulting experiments never reached the level of accomplishment obtained by Haruto. Ability: Binary System Type: ESP Binary System is a system of construction and deconstruction, an ability derived from computer system language. With it, Haruto can deconstruct and overwrite reality in whatever way he wishes, but takes obscene amounts of time for large-scale erasure and reconstruction. His power is most noticeable within actual computer systems which he connects to via means of a serial port dongle attached to his watch. His ultimate skill is Quick Format, a skill which instantly erases everything in a 100-metre radius around him, regardless friend or foe. It has so far seen no use. Haruto is now a mercenary who recieves jobs, often data-related, via word of mouth and is based in Nasul City. Zirkofsch Flyngetscki Age: 27 Gender: Male Height: 187cm Race: IEU-born/American/Caucasian Weapon: "Papercutter" A famous mercenary who fights for free, but only for causes he supports and believes in. When not in battle, he does logging for the Surowiecki Printing Company in a tree plantation on the outskirts of the city. He is famous for being one of the best bladed weapons artists around without any prior training. His weapon, an oversized pair of scissors with sawblade edges, is notorious throughout the State. Ironically named "The Papercutter" by kids he regularly plays with at a playground near his workplace, uttering his name instills complete and utter fear in anyone who has seen him work his unorthodox blades. Terri Callahan Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 169cm Race: IEU-born/Irish Weapon: "Cú Chulainn" .44 Magnum One half of the feared Callahan twins, some of the most ruthless mercenaries in town. Terri is the older of the twins, and the more fearsome. Hiring her alone would cost more than hiring 2 teams of mercenaries - and that's just one of the Callahan twins. Her reputation was largely gained through her notorious weapon, the "Cú Chulainn" .44 Magnum. Each round is also loaded with explosive-tipped sabots that amplify her destructive power, and packing the lethality of a shotgun into a 24-round revolver. Donnel Callahan Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 172cm Race: IEU-born/Irish Weapon: Airgetlám One half of the feared Callahan twins, some of the most ruthless mercenaries in town. Donnel is rarely seen without his elder sister Terri, although arguably he is the more elusive and dangerous of the two. Hiring him alone would cost more than hiring 2 teams of mercenaries - and that's just one of the Callahan twins. The Airgetlám silver gauntlet might not look impressive, but the gauntlet was baptized in the blood of 13th century Irish soldiers, and hexed by a circle of 12 Celtic sorcerers - or so they claim. The gauntlet is too soft for full powered punches, but Donnel can rupture a victim's internal organs from the inside just by waving the gauntlet in the air, allowing him to kill enemies from a distance slowly through internal bleeding and organ failure. Lyndon Beringham Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 178cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian Weapon: Twin machetes A quiet, sullen young man adept at blending into the shadows. Wearing a cap over unruly brown hair, his piercing blue eyes betray a steely resolve under the shadows of his headgear. Wears a black hoodie with white lining over a dark brown T-shirt. His life goal is to find and kill the man who orchestrated the murder of his former wife-to-be (Sharon Xenophilius Salvey), Caesius Collingwood. To that end, he prowls the streets of the city by night, exerting his own form of justice upon those he finds engaged in criminal activity, hoping to eventually force the hand of Collingwood himself. Sworn brother of Zirkofsch Flyngetscki after they found themselves fighting to defend the same person. Has a bounty of RT$35,873,250 placed upon his head by Nasul City authorities. Ability: Immeasurable Longing Type: ESP His ability stemmed from his distress at the loss of his fiance. It allows him to image historical objects of the same nature on objects he holds - his machetes, for example, are often imaged with the twin swords of the ancient Shu ruler, Liu Bei. Caesius Collingwood Age: 35 Gender: Male Height: 183cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian Weapon: Orienweiss The charismatic leader of the largest underground criminal organisation in Fisi. Joining at the age of 25 as one of the drug runners, he quickly rose through the ranks to become the right hand man of the leader, and, after his death, assumed power. Ruthless in dealing with obstacles and failures but rewarding to those who serve their duties well, Collingwood believes entirely in the ideal of a man being worth what he is able to achieve, and builds his operations around it. Collingwood is distrustful of his second-in-command Thoreau Fletcher, but the man has proven to be an efficient assassin and dealer nonetheless, and Collingwood grudgingly keeps him around. The Orienweiss is a large chinese broadsword left in his possession by the previous leader, the symbol of leadership over the organisation. It has four rubies inset in a kite in the jade-covered centre of the blade, each of which is said to have been naturally crafted over centuries by dripping water in China. When they touch blood, the blade spontaneously ignites in a plume of red flame that burns all but the wielder. Thoreau Fletcher Age: 28 Gender: Male Height: 179cm Race: IEU-born/Caucasian Weapon: Atreides Second in command to Collingwood, Fletcher is slightly distrustful of the man, but his duty towards the organization precedes his sentiments. If possible, however, Fletcher works alone, and he has proven to be extremely effective when left alone. In the inner circles of the organization, Fletcher is largely anti-social, yet highly praised for his clean work. The Atreides is a German Zweihander that he forcefully stole from his first target, a wealthy Belgian businessman who prizes rare collectibles. The opal and onyx engraved black steel blade is surprisingly pliant and flexible despite its immense weight, and its lore spoke of a dreaded curse on the blade that shortened the lifespan of the user everytime it was wielded, in exchange for unparalleled power. The Atreides is capable of mimicking the resonant frequency of anything it hits, making it possible to demolish any known material in two swipes. Usually, however, just one will do the job. Sergei Levensky Age: 36 Gender: Male Height: 176cm Race: IEU-born/Russian Ability: Blood Troika One of the few remaining vigilantes left in Nasul City, Sergei fights not for honor or the good of the people, but for the sole entertainment of watching the criminals suffer under him. And he has every right to do so - Sergei was naturally gifted with a special talent that makes him unkillable and undetectable. The Levensky family clan were a group of mystics loyal to the Russian Czar a long time ago, and Sergei had inherited the family's strongest technique - the Blood Troika magical technique. With this, Sergei can form a bond between exactly two victims, binding their bodily states together. Any damage incurred to Sergei will be completely deflected towards the two victims - for instance, shooting Sergei in the head will leave him unharmed, but with the two bound victims dead by gunshot wounds. Etienne Rousseau Alias: '''The Negotiator '''Age: 52 Gender: Male Height: 171cm Race: IEU-born/Swiss Ability: Pheromone Manipulation The Negotiator never needs bodyguards when making business deals, be it with high-end corporate executives or with the underworld. It is even reputed that he does not even need to lift a finger in response to any threat. Etienne is a man of exceptional persuasiveness, eloquent, refined, and charming (for the ladies), and often he is tasked with striking deals with those rumored to be immovably difficult to persuade. In addition to his charisma, Etienne was born with the capability to manipulate the emotions of others through the subtle emission of pheromones into the surrounding environment. By altering the perceptions of others, Etienne can render victims emotionally vulnerable, and more prone to his persuasion, or to even render a target completely berserk. Naturally, however, he emits pheromones that make him appear more elegant and charming in order not to provoke aggression. Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Fisi